


黑玫瑰

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 西弗勒斯发誓他会保护他的学生，但是，当一个学生需要的保护超出了他的预期，他该怎么办？他能同时遵守对邓布利多的承诺吗？
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	黑玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764094) by TemperedRose. 



**第一章**

他叫西弗勒斯·托拜厄斯·斯内普，他杀死了阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多。

他的惩罚是什么？他得到了这个老头的工作。

他看着学生们在大礼堂里吃饭。开学已经三个月了，痛苦的三个月。许多人鄙视他，而那些支持黑魔王的人则敬畏他。他们现在都是他的责任。他的职责就是让他们活着。

如果他没有杀死邓布利多，他真想为此诅咒他。那个人希望他继续得到伏地魔的青睐，如果他能“青睐”的话，保护学生，帮助凤凰社，搞清楚波特男孩到底在做什么！只有奇迹才能让他全部做到；幸好他练习过寻找奇迹。

他看着格兰芬多的桌子。波特男孩离开后，纳威·隆巴顿和吉妮维娅·韦斯莱成了他们的新“领袖”。他们俩真是天生一对，是他偏头痛的部分原因。尽管他很想诅咒他们，但他能理解他们。他理解他们需要反击，哪怕这是非常愚蠢的事情。他们看不出来，其实他们根本无能为力。他们最后只能得到卡罗兄妹严厉的惩罚。

他为落到他们手里的学生感到难过。他还知道有些学生，特别是年轻的克拉布和高尔，喜欢折磨其他学生。邓布利多离开后，情况更加糟糕。学生们被其他学生用钻心咒折磨。他第一次看到霍格沃茨四分五裂。这是不对的。

波特和他的好友们消失了，西弗勒斯不知道怎么找到他们，把宝剑交给他们。他非常憎恨这个男孩；在他眼中看到莉莉让他感到痛苦。但他曾向邓布利多和莉莉发誓，他会竭尽全力保护这个男孩。魔法界的信念掌握在一个十七岁的男孩手里，而确保他成功是西弗勒斯的责任，这真可悲。

-0-0-0-0-0-

这座城堡很不安稳。月光洒在西弗勒斯经过的走廊里。他能感觉到墙壁的不安。就好像学校的地基都知道城堡里发生了坏事。她焦躁不安。西弗勒斯发现，作为现任校长，他能更好地读懂她的心思，好像她知道他是她的保护人。他失职了。地牢里响起一声回荡的尖叫。他畏缩了一下；是他学生的尖叫声。他应该保护的学生。

他走向那熟悉的地方。那里曾经是他的隐居之地，他的区域，他的领地，他的家，但他几乎认不出来了。这个地方充满了恐惧的恶臭，不是学生应该待的地方。他打开黑魔法教室的门，发现阿米库斯·卡罗正在折磨吉妮维娅。他听到的尖叫声就是她发出来的。他知道卡罗在使用钻心咒。

“立刻停下。”他一进门就吼道。

卡罗对他露出讥笑。“为什么？”

“我是校长，我说什么你就要做什么。”

卡罗丑陋地皱起了眉头，露出腐烂的黄牙。西弗勒斯知道，卡罗哥哥总是精神状态不稳定。他让西弗勒斯想起了年轻的克拉布和高尔，愚蠢，容易发怒，但是精通黑魔法。“你在保护纯血叛徒，黑魔王也许会觉得这很有趣。”

西弗勒斯没有上当。“也许黑魔王会有兴趣知道你在浪费纯血。”

卡罗没有回答；当道理摆在他面前时，他就不知道说什么了。他后退了几步，让西弗勒斯朝韦斯莱女孩走了过去。他粗暴地抓住她的胳膊，把她拖出了教室。她看上去筋疲力尽，但仍然目中无人。卡罗的教室门一关上，她就把胳膊挣脱出来。他看见她还穿着衣服，不由松了口气，看来她只中了钻心咒。在这个黑暗时期，钻心咒是他最不担心的。

“你这次又做了什么？”他冷冷地问她。她瞪了他一眼，然后大步走向宿舍。

他怒视着她离开的身影。她应该庆幸她现在没有被卡罗兄妹折磨。她太目中无人了，这对她没有好处。他知道是她带头在一楼、二楼和三楼的走廊里涂鸦，她和她那群人也是大多数麻瓜出身的学生正在从学校里消失的原因。从某种程度上来说，他很感激，因为这样他就少了一件需要担心的事情，但他永远不会承认，哪怕承认并不意味着他会有生命危险。

他走向他的办公室，校长办公室。在路上，他看见米勒娃正在安慰一个赫奇帕奇的小男孩。她一看见他走过来，就轻蔑地哼了一声，把男孩从他身边拉开，仿佛他是个罪犯。但他确实是个罪犯。他杀死了伏地魔唯一害怕的人，除了波特男孩，不过说真的，伏地魔“只有我能杀了他”这句话真是蠢透了。不管怎样，只要能让杀掉黑魔王变得更容易就行了。

他的标记又开始发热了。他用力揉了揉它，绝望地希望它能消失。但是这毫无意义，因为什么也不能让它消失。它不断提醒着他，西弗勒斯，在他这一生中所犯的错误。它代表着他失去和毁掉的一切。他的标记就像他自己的摄魂怪，吸走了他的幸福。

他飞路到马尔福庄园，黑魔王把那里当作聚会的地方已经有一段时间了。他看见还有几个食死徒也来了，他们骄傲地戴着面具，肯定是新来的。他没有理会他们；他们太愚蠢和自大，西弗勒斯不喜欢他们。他讨厌那样的人，他们让他想起了年轻时的自己。

马尔福一家坐在一张大桌子旁，这个曾经显赫的家族现在变成了软弱哭泣的小老鼠，说到老鼠，佩迪鲁也在，还有莱斯特兰奇夫妇和卡罗兄妹、亚克斯利和其他斯内普认为无足轻重的人，阿米库斯瞪了西弗勒斯一眼。如果换一种情况，卢修斯·马尔福应该坐在桌子的上端，现在伏地魔坐在那里。西弗勒斯走到他面前，鞠了一躬，然后走向自己的座位。

“亲爱的食死徒们。”伏地魔轻声说。所有的交谈立刻停止了。“魔法部有什么新闻吗？”

所有人都转向亚克斯利，他用夺魂咒控制了部长皮尔斯·辛克尼斯。“没有什么新闻，主人。只是普通事务，我们登记了300个麻瓜出身的巫师，把他们送到了阿兹卡班。当然，我们要审问员工的消息已经传开了，主人，他们中的大多数人决定离开这个国家。”

伏地魔点了点头。亚克斯利用力吸了一口气，徒劳地掩饰着他的恐惧。要解读伏地魔在想什么是非常困难的，就连擅长摄神取念的斯内普也很难做到。“国际事务呢？”

“美国政府正变得充满敌意；和他们谈判很困难。法国也是一样。”一个西弗勒斯不认识的食死徒说。伏地魔用魔杖指着说话的人，那人立刻倒在地上，尖叫着抽搐起来。除了那些已经对这种事习以为常的老成员，大多数人都畏缩了一下。西弗勒斯看见小马尔福脸色惨白，他的姨妈坐在他的右边，与他隔着几个座位，正幸灾乐祸地看着那个抽搐的身影。只有疯子才会觉得这很好笑。

尖叫声停止后，伏地魔转向斯内普。“霍格沃茨呢？”

凭借多次命悬一线的经验，他冷静地答道：“在控制之下。但我必须承认，一些麻瓜出身的学生失踪了，我怀疑有些学生把他们偷偷送了出去。”他预先做好了准备，但准备永远不够。剧痛突然从他身体的每个细胞里爆发出来。他勉强保持着比之前那个人更加镇定，没有发出任何声音。

“主人，照我说，”阿米库斯·卡罗说，“韦斯莱家的一个孩子可能在帮助泥巴种逃出学校。就在开会之前，我正在审问她，可是被斯内普打断了。”

西弗勒斯露出了冷笑。这是一场激烈的竞争。所有人都想得到伏地魔的青睐。他做好准备接受讯问，大脑开始思考各种借口。他做了一点准备，但伏地魔竟然没有提问。他默不作声地思考着。

“哪个韦斯莱孩子？”黑魔王问。

“吉妮维娅·韦斯莱，主人。”卡罗回答。

伏地魔又沉默了。“为什么这个名字听起来很熟悉？韦斯莱是纯血叛徒，对吗？”有人低声表示肯定。西弗勒斯发现卢修斯看上去很不自在，正是因为他，伏地魔才会熟悉吉妮维娅·韦斯莱这个名字，而且不是什么令人愉快的原因。没有人动，没有人发出声响，震耳欲聋的寂静。

“古灵阁呢？”伏地魔突然问，没有再提起之前的话题。

西弗勒斯轻轻地松了口气，他一时间还以为伏地魔要让他把韦斯莱女孩带来见他。


End file.
